Samosa chapris or wraps like those for other similar foods e.g. turn-overs, pies, pasta etc. are characterized by unleavened, thinly sheeted dough pastry that may be semi-cooked, in the case of egg rolls or samosas used raw prior to cooking, in the case of pies, or hardened prior to boiling, in the case of pasta, and then used for covering or layering the product that normally consisted of meat, vegetables, spices, dry fruits, nuts, and the like.
Authentic, classic samosas are described as samosas originating from Gujerati speaking enclaves of South Asia and are characterized by a single, thinly sheeted dough pastry that is pre-cooked to a degree, and then used for assembling samosas. The traditional art for doing this is slow and time consuming as the pastry could only be cooked one at a time. The final product was also quick to dry out, inconsistent in its physical and chemical compositions and, therefore, problematic to work with in terms of a business dedicated to industrializing and commercializing the art of producing authentic, classic samosas.
The other broad category of samosas is known as Punjabi samosas originating from Punjabi speaking enclaves of South Asia that are characterized by a single, thickly sheeted dough pastry that is uncooked and is used for assembling samosas.
Unfortunately, at present, commercial pastry of use as shells and wraps for these samosas or similar products do not measure up to the quality characteristics associated with traditional authentic classic samosa pastry, such as, for example, the degree of crunchiness, elasticity, pliability, non-porous and smooth surface, moisture and oil content, inter-connected as they all are, and pastries that are also quick to peel.
Accordingly, there is a need for a new way of producing novel pastry shells to wrap traditional, authentic, classic samosas that have the quality expected of traditional samosas and which can be manufactured in an improved batch or continuous process in a mass produced manner.